


It hurts

by nxttime



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: "float" by eden is the song, Angst, Blood, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, No proofreading we die like mne, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, angst drabble, hardcore angst, the title is a song lyric, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxttime/pseuds/nxttime
Summary: He was falling.





	It hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hell Froze Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721384) by [SiryyGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiryyGray/pseuds/SiryyGray). 



He was falling.

Dick watched the helicopter he’d been shoved out of start to leave, the wind screaming in his ears, mind in shock.

He was falling.

Blood dribbled past his lips and leaked around the knife buried just under his sternum, but Dick was too dazed to focus on the aching pain, his body limp, back to the ground, as he fell.

_He was falling._

The helicopter was too far for him to try and shoot a line at now. It was only his fault for not grabbing the grapple at his waist sooner–when he died he only had himself to blame.

When.

He felt like a bird who’d been shot out of the sky, shocked and in pain, plummeting without any way of saving itself.

He. Was. Falling.

Tears slipped down his face, and Dick closed his eyes.

His back broke the ice, cracked and shattered it, and the ice returned the favor.

Dick’s eyes and mouth opened with his scream at the splintering pain, and the water that had been sheltered under the ice took its vengeance mercilessly as it rushed into his mouth and collected in his lungs.

He was falling.

Dick watched with fading focus as little bubbles of life floated up toward the surface and abandoned him, and the water dragged him down to meet the earth he’d spent his life taunting with flight.

With numbness crawling upon him from his fingertips and toes, Dick closed his eyes again and met the dark.

Every bird hit the ground.


End file.
